It is often desirable to dispense small quantities of liquid from a disposable container. For example, in the fragrance industry, it is desirable to provide sample products for testing of perfume by potential customers. In the fragrance industry, samples are often contained in vials that are broken open or plastic sealed packets that are torn open to dispense the perfume. It is widely recognized that in order for the potential customer to fully appreciate the perfume, the perfume should be dispensed in a mist, preferably through a pump dispenser of the type that is used on bottles of perfume. In order to produce a package suitable for samples for perfume, the package should be compact, inexpensive to produce, and relatively inexpensive so that it is disposable. Further, it would be desirable to provide dispensing through an atomizing pump so that the consumer can ascertain the essence of the perfume when it is atomized during application.
One prior art sample pump dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,018 issued Apr. 7, 1992. This pump dispenser comprises a conventional pump that is sealed with respect to a container by a conventional compressed gasket seal. The seal is held in a place by a multi-part sealing mechanism. This design has several disadvantages including the cost and manufacturing problems associated with multiple parts to be manufactured and assembled, and an awkward external appearance due to the structure needed to accommodate the multiple parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pump dispenser that has the advantages of being disposable, made from very few parts, and easily assembled. The further object of the invention is to provide a sample pump dispenser that provides an excellent liquid seal between the pump and the reservoir containing the liquid. It is a further object of the invention to provide a pump dispenser wherein the exterior appearance of the reservoir is simple and elegant, and has a clean, unbroken silhouette, which is important when a dispenser is used for consumer sampling of products such as fragrances, as well as in other industries wherein the appearance of the container is important.